All I Want
by solarial
Summary: Si stupì di come i lineamenti del volto di Naruto assomigliassero a quelli di un bambino mentre dormiva. Sembrava non avere alcun pensiero, era così rilassato che quasi lo invidiava. Abbassandosi lentamente, appoggiò il mento sulle lenzuola, guardandolo.


**All I Want**

Sakura appoggiò la busta della spesa sul tavolo prendendo a sistemare la roba nei vari ripiani, cercando di non fare rumore. Sospirò. Tanto _quello_ non lo avrebbero svegliato nemmeno le cannonate.  
Facendo un rapido giro su se stessa, osservò come quella casa splendeva e profumava di pulito. Quasi stentava a crederci. D'altronde, nonostante il suo aiuto, ci abitava pur sempre un ragazzo e se quel ragazzo porta come nome quello di Naruto...

La prima volta che era entrata in quella casa, era rimasta talmente traumatizzata dal disordine che quasi era svenuta. Era andata davvero vicina ad uccidere il suo _amatissimo _compagno di squadra. Dopo averlo picchiato, si era rimboccata le maniche e, facendosi coraggio, aveva cominciato a rassettare, ignorando le lamentele di Naruto.  
Aveva speso gran parte della giornata ma, al calar della sera, il risultato era stato sorprendente: _un'altra casa._

Si avvicinò al letto, puntando gli occhi verdi sulle lenzuola appallottolate, dove Naruto faceva la sua comparsa.  
Non era la prima volta. Negli ultimi tempi le capitava di fermarsi a osservarlo_._ Eppure sentiva di doverlo fare, c'era una sorta di attrazione magnetica. Lui non l'avrebbe _mai_ saputo, quindi andava bene!  
Si stupì di come i lineamenti del volto di Naruto assomigliassero a quelli di un bambino mentre dormiva. Sembrava non avere alcun pensiero, era così rilassato che quasi lo invidiava.  
Teneva una mano dietro la testa, l'altra sullo stomaco scoperto dalla maglia del pigiama, dove il segno maledetto faceva mostra di sé.  
Abbassandosi lentamente, appoggiò il mento sulle lenzuola, guardandolo.  
-_Sakura-chaaan_...-  
Per un solo istante sentì il battito fermarsi prima di riprendere a pulsare violentemente dentro di sé.  
Sospirò di sollievo quando capì che lui dormiva profondamente. Si impose di rilassarsi appoggiando una mano sul petto. Chiuse gli occhi, inspirando ed espirando. _Calma, dorme!_  
Però...  
Aveva pronunciato il suo nome... che la stesse sognando?  
Sakura percepì il sangue scorrere velocemente nelle vene, mentre una strana e benevola sensazione si propagava per tutto il corpo, infiammandola.  
Sentire il proprio nome pronunciato dalla voce assonnata di Naruto, bassa e roca, era bellissimo, le aveva scaldato il cuore, l'aveva fatta sentire... _speciale_: bastava davvero così poco per essere... felice?  
_Come cambiano le cos__e, _pensò. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che un giorno la figura di Naruto potesse diventare così importante nella sua vita. L'aveva osservato, l'aveva visto crescere, porsi sempre nuovi limiti da superare, maturare nel corpo e nella mente, anche se c'era una cosa che non sarebbe mai cambiata: lo sguardo. I suoi occhi sarebbero rimasti per sempre limpidi ed innocenti. _Come quelli di un bimbo_.

Chiuse gli occhi e, avvicinandosi, sentì il respiro caldo di Naruto. _Chissà cosa direbbe se mi vedesse_, si chiese a pochi centimetri da quelle labbra invitanti. Per un solo istante aveva pensato di andarsene, ma non l'avrebbe fatto. _E' quello che voglio!_  
Poi il nulla. C'erano solo il contatto delle sue labbra con quelle umide di lui_, _le guance rosse e il cuore che batteva fortissimo.  
Aveva appena dato il suo primo bacio, seppur rubato.

_**Fine**_

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi di **Naruto **non mi appartengono, ma sono di proprietà esclusiva del suo creatore, **Masashi Kishimoto**. La fanfiction è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro ma solo per il piacere di farlo.

**Beta-reader: **mia sorella Mars e Fae, grazie (L)

**Note:** La flash è ambientata nello Shippuden, senza una collocazione ben precisa, quindi non ci sono neanche spoiler e può essere letta tranquillamente da tutti XD Ed ovviamente è una What If.

Primo tentativo di Flash fic. Sono 500 parole spaccate senza considerare titolo e note. Diciamo che mi sono sfidata da sola. In verità io sono logorroica (a modo mio) e mi sono accorta che nel mio account, per quanto ami la Naru/Saku, scarseggia la ship. Allora mi sono detta, ma perché non provare ad unire la voglia di parlare di loro (anche se ho dato più spazio a Sakura) con quella di regolarmi sulle parole. Ed eccoci quiXD

Il fandom ha bisogno di più Naruto/Sakura u_u perché loro sono la Divina Coppia assieme alla Neji/Hinata!

Questo è tutto. Vi auguro una buona lettura.

Solarial.


End file.
